Gods Read Color Silver
by Pluto's Daughter 14
Summary: Gods meet Percy the werewolf, they finally read about his story. Can Artemis and the hunt refrain from killing him? What about the power crazy Zeus? Aphrodite likes Percy a little too much and...whoa is he becoming friends with Apollo? Pluto's Daugher 11 (My sister) allowed me to make this, all story rights go to her.
1. Chapter 1

The boy grinned as he appeared in the throne room,"Greetings gods!" He said cheerily as he walked in with the book clutched tightly in his hands. A black haired girl with piercing, blue eyes followed behind quickly. Both teens were very attractive and appeared to be eighteen. The boy wore a simple shirt and jeans, he had on high tops and wore a hoodie. He had bright, yellow eyes and wore a mischievous smile.

Zeus frowned,"How did you two get in here!" He demanded as he clutched his bolt tightly, he felt threatened by their sudden appearance.

Aphrodite spoke up,"Hey don't scare him away! He just got here!" She chided and gave the teen a flirtatious wave. The boy laughed and playfully winked back, the girl groaned before smacking his arm making him glare at her.

Apollo smiled smugly at the girl,"Yeah dad! She's hot!" He said loudly and the girl glared at him.

Artemis looked at her brother in disgust,"Pig." She snarled and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't hate the playa Arty! Hate the game!" The boy snickered quietly making the blue eyed girl hit him again and Artemis scoffed at his idea of humor.

Artemis was even more irritated now,"Both the playa and the game are about to die in two seconds." She said with malice making Apollo stiffen. The boy laughed as did his partner making Artemis glance at them curiously.

Zeus pounded his fist on the armrests of his throne angrily,"Silence! Now, who are you and why have you come?" He demanded. His eyes pulsed with power and he clenched his bolt even tighter.

The boy smirked and put an arm around the girl,"Hear that Thals, you made daddy mad!" He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Percy."

Zeus's eyes widened,"But it is against the law for me to have-"

Percy snorted,"Dude you just couldn't take the heat in the future!" He examined his nails without a care in the world,"You see a pretty girl and you go nuts! It's a wonder why Hera hasn't divorced you yet!" Percy exclaimed and Hera's eyes widened.

"Oh why didn't I think of that!" She groaned and Zeus's eyes widened before he grabbed her hand.

"Uh no need to make rash decisions dear! We can discuss our relationship later!" He said worriedly and Hera smacked his hand away angrily.

"Why don't you discuss your relationship with Metis! Oh wait you ate her!" The queen spat venomously and Zeus buried his face in his hands.

"That was ONE time woman! How long will you keep holding that over my head! So maybe the relationship had some domestic violence-"

"Why are you here?" Athena interrupted her father but not before shooting him a glare for trying to eat her.

Percy snickered,"Zeus turned out to be Kronos junior!"

Thalia put a hand over his mouth and forced a smile,"Uh this girl named Author put us here...look we're just here to read a story okay? The sooner we do this the sooner we leave." She sighed and Zeus frowned.

"Who is this author-"

"Shut up! Percy's about to read!" Hera snapped and Zeus lowered his head. He was in the doghouse for sure.

Percy smiled,"Thank you Queen Hera." He said politely and Thalia scowled at him for being a kiss up. Percy walked closer to Artemis's throne much to everyone's surprise, with Thalia on his heels he plopped down closest to her throne. The hunt who resided there shot him murderous glares and he merely smiled widely at them. Unfortunately Bianca and Lani wasn't there but Percy was elated to see Phoebe and Zoe.

"Sorry ladies, but I like this spot." Thalia snickered at Percy's comment as she sat beside him.

Phoebe looked at him in disgust,"Insolent pig." Percy smiled to himself before he began reading.

**The black wolf paced back and forth angrily, his claws sunk into the soil of the soft earth and he growled. The moon made his fur gleam showing the muscularity of the wolf. **

"Is this one of those Twilight books? Because if so can I leave?" Artemis asked tiredly, the twelve year old was picking her nails with her knife in a bored manner.

Percy smirked,"No...but a child such as yourself is a bit too young for this book..." He trailed off and she looked at him in anger. The hunt began spitting venomous words at him and Thalia quickly jumped to his defense. Percy was too focused on the moon goddess to heed the angry girls any mind.

"Am not-"

"Anyone younger than eighteen should leave...this gets pretty graphic! Except for Hestia over there." Percy said egging Artemis on. Hestia smiled to herself, she knew what he was getting at.

She looked murderous,"Why is she the exception?"

"Why do you have a throne when she doesn't? Because life's not fair, so change up!" He countered and Artemis couldn't help but notice his valid point. Grudgingly snapping her fingers she became eighteen. No one except Thalia noticed Percy's slight blush. She snickered and Percy had to resist himself from smacking her upside the head. The hunt started muttering about boys and how stupid Percy and Thalia were.

**His yellow eyes glinted with anger and his sharp white teeth were bared in annoyance. His ears perked once he heard the howl of another wolf, his eyes gleamed with anticipation and he howled back loudly.**

"When are they gonna fight!" Ares demanded.

Hermes turned to the war god,"When you get a GPA above 2.0 now shut up!" Ares started muttering curse words and Percy sighed loudly making him stop. Sneaking a glance at Artemis Percy found she was looking at her silver knife contently. He smiled to himself before continuing.

** The air was thick and cold rejuvenating the wolf, he bounded off into the night, the forest flew by him in a blur as he sped up. Excitement coursed through him at the prospect of getting a reward for this, he easily darted in-between trees and gracefully leaped over bushes and shrubs. His run slowed to a trot when he saw chocolate, red fur and a she wolf creep out of the woods. Her silver eyes glanced around warily and she held a pup in her mouth seeing as it was her only transportation for the young pup.**

Artemis sat up straight as the book listed the familiar traits of the wolf. She sounded just like Lupa.

** The pup had black fur and red paws; he had a white splotch on his chest and yellow eyes with flecks of silver. She set him down and the pup frowned before glancing at the yellow-eyed wolf warily.**

**"Ma who's this?" The pup asked, he went up to his mom's shins showing he had only been alive for a couple weeks or so. A tremor ran through the pup and he morphed into a human, he looked to be around five years old and he narrowed his eyes at the yellow-eyed wolf.**

**"Perseus this is your father, Lycaon, you'll be staying with him for a while." She murmured, she would never talk down to her son for she wanted him to be strong, if she constantly doted on him he would grow to be weak which is unacceptable.**

"And he's a werewolf! Hot!" Aphrodite squealed and Percy smirked in her direction. He then casually leaned against Thalia who sighed, Zeus looked at the two in shock.

"Are...you dating my daughter!" He bellowed,"A mutt like you?"

Percy had to suppress a laugh, wrong daughter,"Only time will tell!" Percy shrugged making Zeus scowl.

**Lycaon looked down at his son,"Perseus, a fitting name. You will join my pack and me; here is what I expect from you, you will be strong for any sign of weakness you shall be punished. You will fight for the pack and the pack only, you will be the perfect warrior and show no mercy. You won't reveal that your mother is Lupa, am I clear?" **

"I like this guy!" Ares said in approval making Percy glare at him.

**The king of werewolves asked, Perseus nodded and stood up tall. His mother had taught him that fear and mercy was weakness. Lupa looked at her son sadly, **

Artemis looked ready to shout in anger but Percy cut her off,"Don't blame my mom for this. Just listen." He said darkly making everyone but Thalia surprised by his change of attitude. Zoe was surprised to hear about Lupa but from Percy's seriousness she knew there was more to it.

**she would of kept him but Lycaon had threatens to tell the gods of her weakness, this was never supposed to happen. The five year old had black hair and his yellow eyes had the look of a predator, his abnormally large canines gleamed as he smiled at his father who continued to look down at him emotionlessly.**

**"Come, you won't be babied by your mother any longer. You will run with me and you will keep up. Goodbye Lupa, and thank you for your cooperation." The wolf grinned wickedly and Lupa bared her teeth at him and snarled. She hardly found being ambushed and taken advantaged of cooperating, she knew Lycaon only did it to get powerful child out of it.**

Hestia shook her head sadly and Artemis's mouth fell open,"I'm going to murder him!" She screamed, Lupa was a close friend of hers and knowing that she was raped by the man she hated the most was awful.

Thalia spoke up,"Don't worry about it, listen and you'll see." She chided and Artemis could only hold her knives tightly. Percy had his jaw clenched and Artemis felt bad for him. He probably thought of how he was a child that came about through rape. She then hardened himself, he was flirtatious mutt and she didn't like him very much.

**"Leave now! And don't think I won't kill you for this later." She growled and Lycaon smirked wolfishly.**

**"I wouldn't dream of it dearest." He mocked; Perseus morphed into his pup form and wondered what happened between his two parents. He turned to his mother and she nuzzled his head and he grinned wolfishly at her. He rubbed his head against her leg affectionately before turning to his father. His father sprinted out of sight while Perseus struggled to keep up; his short legs did him no favors. He continued to run even though he couldn't see his father anymore, he paused and sniffed the air, he could smell a large pack of wolves further ahead and he perked his ears once he heard howling. He ran further into the woods with his tongue lolled out to the side, he then saw a pack of giant wolves. His father stood tall and Percy lowered his head in submission as he walked towards him.**

**"This is my son Perseus and he will be joining the pack this evening." Lycaon announced causing murmurs between the wolf pack.**

**"So this is the little runt huh? Who's your mom pup?" One of the wolves asked, he was as large as his father and had a silver pelt. Percy felt fear but pushed it aside, fear was for the weak. The pup could tell by the way wolf stood that he held a high position in the pack.**

**He put his head up and stared the wolf dead in the eye,"My name is Perseus, my mother is not important." He said and the wolf smiled at his boldness, he would make a good addition to the pack.**

"Yeah Percy! Wolf pack!" Hermes cheered and Percy looked at him as if he were insane.

"You do know Lycaon's a bad guy right?"

Hermes coughed awkwardly,"Of course...I was...joking..." He looked down at his feet awkwardly.

**"I like you pup, my names Caesar I'm your father's beta. Welcome to the pack." Perseus wagged his tail and was happy one of the wolves liked him especially the beta which was the second in command.**

**"Caesar! You and I will be Perseus's mentor, Lycaon said he'll help as well." A she wolf called as she trotted towards them, she had pure white fur and blue eyes, she didn't have the serious look that Caesar did but more of a playful one. The wolves were beside a large cave, it was heavily covered with trees and shrubs making it seem almost hidden.**

**"Sup pup, I'm Snow the delta of the pack. I'm gonna call you Percy since it's much shorter. I say we start your training now!" She enthused and put her paws out in front of her and stuck her butt up in the air. Percy cocked his head to the side, he didn't understand what she was doing for no one in his mother's pack ever done such a thing, they were all so serious.**

Apollo grinned and in a deep voice asked,"Percy, why so serious? See these scars? My wife-"

Athena groaned,"You idiot, just shut up."

Percy laughed before imitating Batman,"Joker I'm going to kill you! Don't touch Rachel!" He bellowed and the two broke out into a fit of laughter.

Thalia sighed,"You're such a loser. Shut up and read."

Hermes jumped in,"Help I'm Rachel!" He said in a high pitched voice,"I have to be save 24/7 because I'm a stupid girl who can't do anything! I dig guys like Two-Face because that's hot! His half exploded face is such a turn on!" He fanned himself and the three guys broke into laughter. The hunt glared at them and Zoe slyly slipped her bow onto her lap, she had a feeling she'd need to use it later.

Ares grinned,"I'm Scarecrow and I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" He screamed excitedly and everyone became dead silent.

Percy face palmed,"You just ruin everything."

Hermes sighed,"There's a reason you don't make jokes."

"Shut up punk! You're all dead after this!" Ares threatened and Percy snorted before spitting a curse word at him in greek. He then turned his attention back to the book.

**Snow stopped and tilted her head in confusion,"Don't be shy pup, yes we are a serious but we love to play and wrestle. It helps us with our strengths and weaknesses; if we know a pack member's weakness we can help them in battle. Now come on pup, attack me." She said excitedly and got back into her playful position, Percy charged at her, at the last second she leaped over him making him yelp with glee. He turned around and rushed at her again only for her to move to the side and cuff him lightly on the ear, he stumbled from the light blow before he assessed her warily and remembered a trick his mother had taught him. He printed full speed at her and saw her muscles tense, he fake lunged and she rolled to the right, in mid roll Percy jumped on her landing on her stomach. Snow grunted and accidentally rolled over Percy who yelped at the weight of the large she wolf.**

**Caesar rolled his eyes,"And this is why I'm beta, I don't try to kill Lycaon's pup."**

"He must be annoying! Sounds like Athena!" Apollo grumbled and Percy froze before fixing an icy glare on Apollo. His eyes were pitch black and he was shaking slightly.

"Don't ever talk about him like that! He's not annoying so shut up!" He snarled savagely and Artemis's eyes widened slightly at he sudden hostility.

Apollo raised his hands in surrender,"I was just kidding!"

"Well shut up!" Percy yelled and Thalia was quick to wrap her arms around him in a hug. Percy took calming breaths and exhaled through his mouth. Everyone looked at the two in slight shock. Hestia could see why Percy was so angry, Caesar was beta in the future and in the present the two of them are talking. She liked Caesar a lot, he was nice and misunderstood but she really liked him anyway. He was a good werewolf.

** The silver wolf snorted and Snow looked worriedly at the flattened pup that felt sore. He groggily stood on his paws and shook his whole body out trying to get the dirt off. A tremor ran through his body and he was a human, he streched his muscles and glared at the white wolf that was snickering.**

**"Nice job Percy, very smart for a pup. Maybe next time we play I won't flatten you." She teased before she let out a laugh. Percy started laughing as well, he was glad his father's pack was more relaxed then his mother's pack. Lycaon eyed his son and stalked onto the high rock, from his position he was able to look down at his pack so it was easier for him to get all of their attention.**

**"Now my son Perseus will get the mark, all of you have gotten the mark but this will be the first time a pup or boy shall get one. You all have it on different places and it proves your strength, if my son can endure the pain of the mark he shall be known as the prince of werewolves. If he fails and makes a noise out of weakness he shall be an outcast, prepare yourself Perseus." Lycaon said coldly and leaped off of the high rock, all the wolves circled the two and Lycaon morphed into his human form.**

Athena's eyes widened,"Oh no...not to a five year old..." She trailed off as she looked at Percy's scar that ran down his eyebrow to his cheek. Percy noticed the look she gave him and he gave her a quick nod before continuing the story.

** He was tall and lean, he had black hair and yellow eyes, his teeth were unnaturally sharp like Percy's and he unsheathed a silver knife. The boy gasped, his mother had told him about silver and that it was the most painful thing he could ever experience since he was a werewolf. He felt his heart beat quicken with fear and noticed the disgust on his father's face.**

Hera huffed,"He's not a very good father!"

"Neither is Zeus but I'm not complaining." Mr. D grumbled and Zeus shot a look at him in anger.

"I made you a god-"

"I babysit brats all day and all night and I can't have a nice drink of wine every once and a while? That, sir, is the definition of awful parenting!" The wine god declared and many gods snickered at his complaint.

Hera shrugged,"I never liked you so I had a nice say in how he punished you." She said bluntly making the throne room erupt into more giggles.

Mr. D snorted,"Whatever you say baby thrower. That leg heal yet Hephaestus?" The god asked,"Yeah you could win mother of the year!" He then began to mimic her,"Hello I'm Queen Hera and I kill all my step children because they don't have my beauty and amazingness!" He had her voice down perfectly and all of Zeus's kids who weren't hers laughed. Hera looked at him murderously. Zeus was snickering as well and she smacked his arm.

"You think this is funny? Get your son under control." She snapped.

Mr. D looked at Zeus seriously,"I'd rather you punish me than the child murderer over there."

Hera was turning red,"You fat, little piece of sh-" Percy barked out a loud laugh as did the rest of the gods. Hera stopped talking and crossed her arms in anger as she slumped in her throne.

**Lycaon leaned close to his son and pressed the silver knife on his eyebrow before letting out a cold laugh,"Fear won't be tolerated Perseus, I can smell the stench all over you for you reek of it. Fear is for the weak, you will prove your strength by not mustering a sound understand? You were not born to be an outcast but a leader, a strong wolf that destroys weak beings such as demigods or humans or animals. None of them can endure pain like you will be able to, like you will have to." He growled and Percy steeled himself before the blade tore open his flesh, he felt a burning sensation and clamped his mouth shut. He wanted to scream in agony as the silver blade ran down his face and past his eye, the pain was excruciating. He looked his father in the eyes and realized he wanted to make him proud, he wanted his father to like him. **

Artemis wrinkled her nose in disgust,"That's awful!" She growled and Percy paused and swallowed thickly. This part was hard for him to read. Thalia gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and he shot her a smile.

**He was five years old and his father felt nothing for him, he didn't need to be a genius to figure that out, the way his eyes would stare at him in disdain was enough for him. Just because he was a little kid didn't mean he couldn't tell if someone didn't like him, he could smell emotions easily and could smell that his father didn't really like him, yet. The blade continued it's path to his cheek and it felt as though he was on fire, he could feel blood leak out of the wound and sucked in a breath but not a sound came out. Finally the blade stopped once it reached the corner of his mouth; he hadn't made a sound as the burning sensation spread across his entire face.**

"Oh my gods. Percy I...I'm sorry." Hestia said softly and Percy just clenched his jaw and nodded slowly.

"You took that really well." Ares said grudgingly and Percy just stared down at the words angrily.

**His father smiled at him,"We have our newest pack member, Perseus prince of the werewolves!" He bellowed as he held the bloody knife in his hands, he tossed it aside and morphed back into his wolf form. He let out a loud howl into the brisk night air causing the other wolves to follow in suit, despite the agony Percy was in he smiled. He had done it, he had gained acceptance into the pack.**

**-Percy age twelve-**

**"Keep quiet Percy." Caesar whispered and the eager young wolf nodded. Percy crept closer to the large buck and licked his muzzle in anticipation, his heightened senses could hear the heart beat of the buck and he wore a wolfish grin. Usually wolves would hunt in packs, but when it came to giant werewolves with incredible speed and great strength hunting was easy. Percy bared his fangs and let out a low growl, the buck's head shot up and looked around, Percy wore a wolfish grin and stood tall letting the deer see him. The buck bleated in panic and began to run, Percy howled in glee and chased after it hungrily, the buck darted in-between trees and Percy easily followed. He got closer to his prey as the forest rushed past him in a blur, he leaped with claws extended and tackled the buck. It fell to the ground and thrashed around wildly before Percy bit it's neck hard making the buck go limp, he heard a hearty laugh and saw Caesar approach him with a wagging tail.**

"Nice." Artemis said in approval and Percy winked at her and her eyes widened.

"Did you just wink at me?"

Percy snorted,"NO! I just like to blink with one eye!" He said sarcastically. The hunt stayed silent knowing their mistress could take care of this boy, but they were irritated with his flirtatious tendencies.

Apollo grinned,"She's just not used to any guy flirting with her-" Artemis leaned over and gave him a sharp punch in the shoulder. He yelped and rubbed his shoulder while grimacing.

She then turned her attention to Percy,"You ever do that again I'll murder you, don't test me boy!" She threatened and Percy stared at her for a long time just to make her mad. Then his right eye twitched.

"THAT'S IT" She yelled and he gulped.

"NO! It was a twitch I swear!" He yelled but it was too late. She tackled him, Ares just watched earnestly and Thalia erupted into a fit of laughter. Artemis tired to punch him but he managed to catch her fist and let out a growl. He wanted to fight back but he couldn't...yet. The hunt was cheering Artemis on and Zeus grinned wickedly, he hated this cocky werewolf so this was enjoyable. It took three gods to get her off of him. Hermes, Apollo, and Hestia. He had managed to hold her off until they had done so.

He brushed himself off,"Ugh! Women just love to throw themselves at me!" He grumbled and Hermes and Apollo nodded along. Artemis's eyes widened and she made an attempt to lunge at him but Apollo quickly got in her way.

Thalia looked extremely happy,"Just like old times." She murmured and Percy looked at her sadly before giving her a small smile. Zeus narrowed his eyes as the boy wrapped a comforting arm around his daughter. He restrained himself however and Artemis looked at him in disgust. How could she allow her boyfriend to flirt with her like that?

**"Excellent work Perseus, I'm sure your father would be proud. First hunt and you caught a buck for dinner, excellent indeed." His mentor praised and Percy gave him a wolfish grin. Over a seven-year period Percy was trained to be the perfect warrior, the perfect wolf. He was the fastest wolf in the pack and grew to be up to his father's shoulder, of course he wasn't finished growing but he was tall and strong. He had become one of the best fighters not only using his strength and speed but also his wits, he had remarkable reflexes like his father and loved each of his forms human or wolf.**

**"Thanks Caesar," the wolf replied before licking the blood off his muzzle,"do you know when I'm going to be able to do my first mission! Maybe we can take on the hunters! **

Artemis snorted,"Please." The hunt started getting more angry at the boy's arrogance.

**Or ambush some demigods!" **

Thalia scoffed,"Yeah right."

**He said excitedly and gave his mentor a wicked grin.**

**Caesar laughed,"Perseus the hunters are highly skilled and they have silver.**

The moon goddess smirked,"He's smart."

** The demigods will be easy but it's most likely Lupa and her pack will intervene." He said knowingly and Percy huffed in frustration.**

Thalia groaned,"Are we really that easy compared to gods and wolves?"

Everyone looked at her,"Yeah."

**"We're better then all of them! Dad fires arrows at me everyday in wolf and human form, silver arrows! They never touch me, and Lupa and her pack are weak anyway. Nothing but weak wolves as far as I'm concerned." He muttered, Lycaon had tampered with his memories so that the young wolf would always remain faithful to the pack and not to Lupa's.**

**Caesar chuckled,"Perseus, do not be blinded by arrogance. You are skilled but do not let ignorance cloud your better judgement, though it's a hard lesson to learn you need to be humble. There is a difference from knowing your skills and boasting your skills, a good warrior never boast of their feats or skills so they can keep their enemies in the dark.**

"This wolf is really wise." Athena mused.

Apollo smirked,"Athena's gotta crush!" Athena glared murderously but didn't get to do anything before Percy continued reading.

** Lupa and her pack are strong, do not be foolish like your father and underestimate the goddess. Yes you can dodge and catch arrows, you have amazing reflexes but you have not been fired at with multiple arrows, the hunt is made out of numbers and they are cunning, they shoot arrows with such speed and accuracy that they are more of a danger then a nuisance."**

Percy ignored Artemis's pointed, smug look directed at him.

** The wise wolf said and Percy's eyes widened, Caesar was right as usual, he was a young wolf and had a lot to learn.**

**His mentor looked down at the buck,"Leave it here, your father would probably enjoy this. Since you are part of the pack you must learn to take care of family before yourself. Yes only the strong survive and our pack is full of strong wolves, but it's a good lesson for you to always take care of family first." Caesar said seriously and morphed into his human form, he had silver hair and brown eyes, he was tall and muscular and luckily morphed with clothes on.**

Thalia poked Percy with her elbow,"You're a tough little kid aren't you boy? Yes you are!" She cooed while ruffling his hair and talking to him as if he were a dog. Percy glared at her while the gods chuckled at their interaction.

With no humor he replied,"Woof woof."

**"Walk with me." He said simply and the young wolf morphed into his human form as well. He had black hair and yellow eyes, like all the other werewolves he was lean and fit, his abnormally sharp canines were noticeable anytime he smiled. He was good looking and had his hands jammed in his jean pockets, he walked with his mentor and could smell the serenity and peace Caesar was feeling. They walked for a while before Percy could hear the rush of air, he instinctively ducked. Caesar punched the air where Percy's head had been, Percy grabbed his arm and tried to punch him but his mentor had grabbed his fist in mid flight. Percy smirked and hooked his foot around Caesar's ankle before jerking it forward, Caesar was about to fall flat on his back but spun himself so he caught himself with his hands.**

"Matrix!" Percy cheered and everyone looked at him. He glared back,"I can comment on my own story if I want!"

** Percy was swept off his feet but he turned the fall into a roll so he was on his feet once again, the two circled each other warily before Percy noticed Caesar's leg muscles tense. Caesar lunged at him and Percy had been expecting this, he ducked and while his mentor was in midair above him Percy rammed his fist into his stomach. This knocked the wind out of the older man and he fell to the ground, Percy was charging towards him but his mentor was on his feet again. Percy faked a lung at Caesar who rolled to the right, Percy then sprung onto his stomach as he rolled making the older man groan in pain from the weight and force Percy had put on him. Percy raised his fist and punched his mentor in the face making his head snap sideways, Percy was about to punch him again but he was shoved off with great strength. He flew and hit a tree, this sent a ringing through his body and he felt numb as the bark dug into his skin, the force had winded the young werewolf and he saw his mentor in the air poised to punch as hard as he could. Percy used the tree and launched himself at Caesar, the two clashed in midair making them both fall to the ground. Percy slammed onto the ground and before he could jump to his feet Caesar had a foot to his throat.**

"Dad can I let a werewolf bite me!" Hermes asked eagerly and Zeus looked at him in annoyance.

"No Hermes, we both know you wouldn't turn into a wolf." He muttered and Hermes deflated.

**Percy bowed his head in submission as well as he could with a foot to his throat and Caesar laughed,"Fantastic Perseus, you're getting better each time, almost got me that time. Then again I'm getting old." His mentor laughed and held his hand out to his pupil who pointedly ignored it and stood on his own before clasping his mentor's shoulder.**

**Percy chuckled,"Caes you're not getting old, you're immortal for Diana's sake." Caesar smiled fondly at Percy before they both began to walk back to the cave. Percy heard the notch of a bow and his eyes widened, he tackled Caesar to the ground right as the arrow was shot. It hit the ground near where Caesar's head would of been, his eyes widened and Percy picked it up to see it was silver.**

**"Dear gods." He breathed and they turned around to see ten girls circling them, they both stood up and eyed them warily as the hunters pointed silver arrows at them. One of them wore a tiara and looked to be about fourteen, she stepped towards them beside a twelve year old girl with silver eyes. The twelve year old had auburn hair and had her knives drawn while the girl in the tiara had black hair and black eyes. All the girls looked at them in disgust and Percy sighed, not only were they both werewolves but they were both males.**

"Hey Zoe its you!" Phoebe said excitedly before turning to Percy,"Am I in this story?"

He chuckled,"Of course you are!" She nodded to herself but could feel a hunter smack her arm.

"We don't associate with pigs!" She snapped and Phoebe's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah..." Percy snickered at her sheepishness and Phoebe narrowed her eyes at him.

**Caesar bowed with his head,"Lady Diana, a pleasure." He said and Percy didn't speak a word as he assessed all of the girls. Their emotions were disgust and hatred, not that he was surprised by such feelings since they hated men with a passion.**

"Ugh Artemis is in this story? Snooze fest!" Apollo yelled only to be shot at with a silver arrow. It nearly took his head off but he ducked just in time. He looked at her nervously and scooted away from her. He ripped the arrow out and threw it on the ground before folding his hands in his lap.

**"Shut up boy. What are you two doing?" She asked suspiciously and Percy glared at her, why was she so rude when all his mentor did was show respect? Percy knew that Caesar had always respected the moon goddess and he couldn't fathom why, they couldn't say a word without them being deemed prejudice against women.**

Artemis scowled,"That's not true!" Every male in the room muttered disagreements with her statement.

Percy spoke up,"Okay maybe it was an over exaggeration but you angered me. You were rude and I didn't like that." Artemis snorted and Percy rolled his eyes.

**"Merely taking a walk, is that offensive to women? Two guys taking a walk?" **

"BURN!" Apollo yelled and Athena sighed at the lack of progression they were making in the book. Artemis narrowed her eyes at her twin but didn't say a word.

**Percy sneered and one of the hunters slammed the hilt of their daggers on his head, he growled and felt himself shaking slightly.**

The hunt cheered and Thalia shot Percy a smirk. He rolled his eyes, stupid girls.

**Caesar put a hand on his shoulder,"Be respectful Perseus." He murmured and Percy nodded grudgingly.**

**The girl in the tiara stalked forward,"Watch your tongue boy!" She hissed and held a knife to his throat; Percy felt no fear as he glared at the girl in defiance.**

**Sarcasm came naturally to the young werewolf and he sometimes couldn't help himself,"You got it princess." **

"PRINCESS!" Zoe roared and Percy and Thalia laughed before giving each other a highfive.

Hermes grinned,"I'll have to remember that!"

**He spat and she glared murderously at him.**

**Diana stepped forward and waved the girl off,"What is wrong with your eyes boys? Who is your godly parent?" She asked with knives still drawn, the girl still hadn't stepped back and still held the silver blade to his throat.**

**He continued to glare into the tiara chicks eyes,"I'll start talking once miss princess backs up. I'm not screamish and weapons make me angry." He sneered and the "Princess" scowled before stepping back.**

"I have a name." Zoe grumbled and Percy looked at her stoically.

"I don't care!" He blurted out before continuing while Zoe gripped her bow tightly.

**Caesar shot his pupil a warning glare but Percy looked at Diana curiously,"Well if you must know my father is...Hermes...I just have odd eyes." He lied easily and she frowned before looking at his mentor.**

"Percy I would be glad to be your fake father!" The messenger god said and Percy grinned widely at him.

Apollo looked upset,"What about me!"

Percy grimaced,"In this story we don't get along very well." Apollo's eyes widened and he just stared at the werewolf. Percy held no hard feelings because he no longer cared about what happened in the past. He had let it go and it turns out the sun god was pretty cool.

**"And who's this?" She asked, her tone held a bit of superiority that made Percy bristle. He knew she thought she was better then every male out there but in reality she wasn't. Caesar glanced at Percy and the two came to an unspoken agreement.**

**"Lower your weapons completely and we'll talk. Besides what can two men do to ten highly skilled hunters? Unless your scared that we could over power you." Percy shrugged and Diana scowled along with the other hunters.**

**"We don't fear you males, you should fear us." The black haired girl spat and the girls cheered in approval before dropping their weapons, **

"Idiots." Ares grumbled and suddenly a knife was flying towards his head. Putting his arm up he blocked the incoming projectile only to have it impale him. He let out a scream and the hunters laughed.

**Percy fought to suppress a smirk, they had underestimated them and it would be their worst mistake.**

**He allowed a smile to tug on his lips,"Don't you girls know? I feel no fear, fear is for the weak." He laughed before his body shook violently, he burst into a black wolf as did his mentor and Percy instantly tackled the moon goddess, there were yells of anger and surprise. Diana struggled underneath his weight and he heard the twang of a bow. He jumped off the moon goddess and caught the arrow between his teeth before easily snapping it in half, multiple arrows were shot at him and his eyes widened.**

"Wow...got the drop on Artemis extremely fast." Aphrodite commented and Artemis glared at her before fixing it on Percy. Percy noticed her glaring and winked making her eyes widened. Before she could react he continued reading.

**He morphed back into a human for he knew it was easier to avoid the silver arrows,"Caesar run and get help!" Percy screamed at the silver wolf that had easily batted a huntress away, he looked at his pupil in horror before bounding away. Percy heard another arrow being shot and he caught it between his fingers,**

"Holy crap! This dude is awesome!" Apollo said excitedly and Artemis punched his arm again. He winced,"Not him attacking you! Just his fighting skills..." He trailed off as a dagger came awfully close to his throat.

** another one was shot and it was aimed at his chest making him spin away from it. He somersaulted over another arrow before he heard the crunch of a leaf from behind him; he spun around to see the moon goddess with a silver knife in her hand. He felt fearless as he charged at her;**

Zeus looked at Percy nervously of his power. He wondered if he could actually beat his daughter. Artemis was on the edge of her throne, she couldn't lose to a twelve year old werewolf. That would be humiliating!

** suddenly he was struck in the back. The excruciating pain began to eat away at him and he turned to see the black haired girl walking towards him with her bow drawn, he hated princesses, he hated girls. He fell unconscious as another silver arrow was shot at his chest, it was official, destroy the hunt was on his bucket list.**

"Wow that was good!" Athena chirped, she loved a good book. Artemis looked at Percy smugly, he had lost. But he was too busy whispering to Thalia, she frowned before shrugging, he was a male who had gotten his butt kicked and that was all that mattered. Hermes and Apollo stated animatedly talking about what they thought would happen next, Ares was on the edge of his seat because he loved violence, and Aphrodite was staring at a slightly oblivious Percy. Zeus began making plans to destroy the wolf for his dangerousness and power, the hunt swapped ways in which was best to torture him, and Mr. D busied himself with a magazine.

Athena raised her hand,"I want to read next!" She declared and Percy threw the book at her.

"Go ahead."

**Been a bit busy, can't edit at the moment. Hello! Right so Pluto's Daughter 11 is my sister. Not even kidding. She introduced me to fanfiction and I liked her stories. She let me fix grammar/punctuation errors and showed me some Anak stories and I like both of them so presto look at where we are! I'm a year younger than she is and I'll be making a bunch of gods reads. We're both really alike. I won't take crap and she will back me up if need be. I like Anak better because...well PD11 is my sister so...yeah. So please comment! Was it funny enough? And if you don't believe that I'm her real sister well, that's your problem. SO REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy woke groggily and felt a stinging pain where he had been shot, he groaned and looked around to see he was in a tent. His eyes widened and he jumped up to find he had a silver chain wrapped around his neck and was bound in rope, he snorted at the rope and easily broke it by pulling his hands apart. His hands went to the chain on his neck and he growled, he hated silver, the color and the metal. He stood but noticed he was chained to something from outside the tent, he frowned and mentally began to curse the hunters.**

"Like a dog." Thalia snickered and Percy elbowed her arm. He couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

**He poked his head out cautiously and looked around, his chain was tied around on a large stake buried in the ground. He sniffed the air and could smell hunters hidden amongst the trees, he let out a snarl and his yellow eyes flashed dangerously.**

**"Let me out of here now!" He snarled and he heard mocking laughter.**

**He shook violently before he fully stepped out of the tent,"You cowards! All of you are afraid to face me!"**

"Hold up, we are anything but cowards!" One of the hunters snapped and they roared in approval.

Apollo snorted,"Says the girls who NEVER fight anything alone-" Artemis reached over and smacked her brother's face. He yelped and covered his throbbing cheek with his hand. It was a bright red and the hunt started laughing wildly at his pain.

** He roared and the laughter ceased before a girl jumped from the tree, he recognized the silver parka wearing goddess and he growled menacingly at her while barring his sharp teeth.**

**She glared at him,"Shut up mutt! Stupid boy, you thought you could take on the hunt?" She sneered and if possible it looked like his teeth sharpened, he was sick of her arrogance.**

Hermes sighed,"Aren't we all?" Artemis shot him a glare and he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

Percy frowned,"Hermes, this isn't gang up on Artemis day. Lay off." His tone wasn't menacing but it held warning. Hermes looked shocked at his defense while Artemis narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Why was a male standing up for her?

**He snarled at her,"And you say the male population is arrogant you thick headed goddess, you're no better then we are and we're no better then you are. Release me from these chains coward, I have no quarrel with you for my mentor and I had done nothing to you and your pack of insane girls." He yelled and Diana's silver eyes flashed angrily before she punched the wolf in the face, he was so angry that he hadn't been focusing on his surroundings. His head snapped sideways and blood filled his mouth, he glared at the goddess defiantly before spitting the blood on her parka.**

Aphrodite sighed,"That's so hot." She winked at Percy who just gave her a smile in return. No need to make the situation more awkward than it already was. The goddess was already leaning closer to his direction and he didn't need her thinking he was interested. Apollo snickered and Artemis glared at the werewolf.

"Was that really necessary?"

Percy snorted,"You punched me in the face!"

Thalia laughed,"But you had it coming."

**He smirked at her gasp of rage,"Red is a better color on you, that color silver is ugly." He sneered and he heard a whoosh, he ducked and Diana punched empty air. He swept his feet out from under her and could feel a tremor run through him as he morphed into a wolf effectively breaking the chains, he let out a roar and tackled her raking his claws against her stomach.**

Ares laughed giddily,"Yes! Yes! War! Violence! Blood!" He cheered. Percy glanced at the hunt who were now glaring murderously at him. He snuck a look at Artemis to see her glaring down at him as well. He wanted to disappear as the book progressed, this was probably one of the worst chapters in the book...well..besides the next one.

** She cried out in pain and he hesitated before remembering his teachings, mercy was for the weak.**

"Dear gods...Lycaon has brainwashed you!" Hestia gasped and Percy gritted his teeth before glaring at his hands.

** All of the hunters dropped down with bows pointed at him, he glared and hesitantly stepped off her. She was holding her bleeding stomach in pain and her face was scrunched up as she laid there.**

"Only reason he got the drop on her was because she wasn't prepared..." Athena murmured to herself. Zeus was relieved to hear that, his daughter could beat this mutt.

**He morphed back into his human form and looked down at her in disgust,"Why have you brought me to your forsaken camp? You think I want anything to do with this place? I have done nothing to you yet you keep me here as a prisoner." He spat as the roman moon goddess struggled to get to her feet, the tiara girl helped her clamber to her feet and handed the goddess a square of something.**

**The goddess ate it making her wounds close,"We brought you here because we need information, where is Lycaon's pack located at?" She questioned and his eyes widened before he narrowed his eyes.**

Hera snorted,"Obviously not my daughter. If you were my daughter you'd have more class and charisma!"

**"They're in tartarus, you should go look for them in there with your little girls. No wait...they're not little they have to be what? Eons years old? You old ladies should retire from this gig huh?" He asked, his voice was laced with sarcasm and utter hatred as he addressed the hunters.**

Hermes snickered,"That was a good one Perce!" He yelped when several arrows were shot at him. He jumped out of his throne and into Apollo's lap.

Apollo frowned,"Bro get off of me!" He shoved the messenger god to the floor where he vanished.

** He felt multiple dagger hilts slam into his head making him slam roughly into the ground, he made no sound as his head pounded painfully, he slowly climbed to his feet and found a blade pressed to his throat.**

**Diana glared at him murderously,"Talk or die mutt." She had a lot of hatred for the wolf, he was mouthy and questioned her beliefs not to mention he was inferior to her and belonged to an enemy wolf pack. Maybe Lupa could get him to talk.**

**He snorted,"Fine milady," he said mockingly,"my pack is in the stars with your boyfriend Orion...oh oops...I forgot that you killed him. Isn't that called domestic violence?" **

There was absolute silence in the throne room. Percy was looking at his hands, Thalia looked at him in surprise. She knew he was always angry but he took it really far. Artemis was fuming, her lips were pursed and she was seething.

"How dare you? You little smug mutt! You think that's funny? I never loved him of course but I didn't want him dead!" She was tricked into killing him. Devastated, the first guy she actually liked was dead, she put him in the stars. Then afterward she learned of his treachery making her furious, she wished she had been able to deliver his punishment. He would have been tortured but she still had a soft spot for him. She knew she shouldn't have but she couldn't help it, she actually liked him and thought he was different.

Percy's head snapped up and he bared his teeth at her,"Seriously? You know actually that I think about it my joke was hilarious! He raped your maiden and you don't want him still dead? If anything its pathetic that he's in the constellations!" He snarled but it was out of jealousy, had Artemis and Orion actually had a thing? Maybe he was being a tad bit irrational but just the thought of Artemis with someone else made him furious.

"Amen." Apollo muttered.

Artemis whipped out her silver dagger and was red in the face,"I'll kill you if you say another word you worthless pig. Do you hear me?" She whispered furiously.

Percy snorted,"Yeah, loud and clear bitc-" Thalia quickly pacified him by slapping a hand over his mouth and putting her other hand in his hair. She began scratching his head making him quiet and she stopped while giving him a glare. He sighed before laying his head on her shoulder, if he couldn't smell the nice smell of pine than Thalia's scent of ozone was the next best thing.

Artemis was standing up now,"No, let him finish his sentence!" She growled and Percy glared up at her but he didn't say a word.

Hera cleared her throat,"Artemis maybe its best to drop it?"

Artemis regarded her with disbelief,"Excuse me? If anyone said that to you you'd freak out and then punish my father for something that happened years ago. Then you'd go out and kill one of his demigod kids since you can't kill his godly children." She hissed and Hermes's eyebrows shot upward as he snapped his fingers and made some popcorn appear.

Hera gritted her teeth,"I merely made a suggestion to drop it. It's obvious that Percy is calm."

"Please, this happens in the future and its foolish to be angry about this now." Hestia pleaded soothingly making everyone in the throne room quiet down. Athena coughed awkwardly before reading again, she wasn't going to let her immature family ruin this book for her. Artemis shot Hera and Percy a final glare before sitting down.

Percy muttered into Thalia's ear,"I really want to kiss her right now. She's really hot when she's mad."

Thalia groaned,"Really Percy?"

He chuckled,"Yeah...like...wow." He murmured as he watched the moon goddess discreetly.

Thalia wrinkled her nose in disgust,"Okay I get it dude! Shut up!" She grumbled making him laugh quietly.

**He asked snidely and her face turned with anger and she slammed her fist into his face again, he stumbled back from the blow and blood filled his mouth again, he forced himself to swallow it and he grimaced.**

**He bared his sharp fangs at her,"You expect me to rat out the pack? You're a fool! They're my family and you can torture me however you want but I won't speak." He growled and Diana smirked before whistling loudly, Percy sniffed the air and could smell wolves...Lupa's pack. **

"Oh snap! Things just got real!" Hermes said dramatically as he shoved another mouthful of popcorn in his mouth.

**He growled softly once he saw the rival pack run into view, he heard the twang of a bow but he didn't move as the silver pierced his shoulder, pain erupted into his shoulder and he yanked the arrow out and saw the tiara girl with a smirk on her face.**

**He smiled sadistically at her,"Hiding behind silver, you're nothing but a weak coward. Once you actually step up and face me I'll take my time killing you princess." He sneered mockingly and her black eyes flashed dangerously and his yellow eyes glinted with excitement as she threw her bow down and charged at him. He heard growls from Lupa's pack and snarls which he ignored.**

Zoe glared murderously at Percy,"Seriously? Hiding behind silver! If you weren't a mutt on steroids I wouldn't need silver to kill you!" She snapped and Percy raised his hands in surrender.

"Chill girl! This was a long time ago...but no...I would still beat you up!" He said smugly and Zoe made an attempt to lunge at him. Phoebe held her back and Percy chuckled.

"I forgot how touchy you guys are!"

"Touchy? You're offensive!" Another hunter yelled and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever...yeah I'm a jerk but you guys get mad about everything!" He shrugged.

Thalia snorted,"So do you!"

Percy grinned,"You know me too well Thals."

**"Zoe no!" Diana screamed but the hunter had already thrown a punch at Percy who swiftly caught her fist and squeezed, her eyes opened and she looked to be in pain. He laughed coldly before throwing a punch of his own and hitting her square in the jaw making her fly back. Arrows were shot at him and he easily avoided them before sprinting towards the girl Diana had called Zoe, she jumped to her feet despite the pain she felt in her jaw. She charged again and he slipped around her at the last moment and grabbed her throat. He hoisted her in the air and began to squeeze, Zoe tried to pry his fingers off her neck but he continued, hunters were about to fire but he held the hunter in front of him as a shield by the throat, Diana didn't dare approach as she watched the scene, Lupa gasped when she recognized the boy as her son.**

**Percy put his lips by her ear,"You are truly an idiot, thinking you could take me? Thinking you and your stupid hunters could take me from my family, any last words princess?" He hissed and she looked at him fearfully which made him smirk.**

**"You stink of fear, this only shows your weakness." He growled and she began to turn blue.**

"Give me one reason I shouldn't murder you right now." Artemis whispered fiercely and Phoebe looked at Zoe worriedly.

Percy narrowed his eyes, he loved Artemis but he still challenged her threats,"I didn't rape anyone did I?" Artemis vanished and appeared behind the werewolf. She grabbed his throat and threw him backwards. Percy had expected this and he agilely twisted his body so he landed on his feet. With teeth bared and claws extended he snarled savagely at the goddess who drew her knives.

"You won't live to finish the story." She growled before charging at him. She tried to cut him but he ducked and tackled her. On their way down the moon goddess knocked his cheek with her knife. He let out a roar and managed to pin her down. He cranked his arm back but paused once he looked into her eyes, he couldn't hit the girl he loved could he? His hesitation cost him and she hit him in his throat with the butt of her dagger making him gag and fall backwards. Yes he could. She leaped to her feet and now she had him pinned. She raised her arm to deliver the final blow and end Percy but with unsuspecting strength he shoved her off making her fly off.

He laughed,"I'm disappointed Artemis." He ran towards her but before he reached her arrows were shot at him. He leaped in the air and caught one between his razor shape canines. At the same time he pulled his feet to his chest to avoid getting hit in the legs. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and as he dodged arrows he raised through arrows to reach Artemis who had recovered and was waiting for him. He wasn't going to hurt her too badly, she started the fighting and he'd finish it. He heard crackling and before he knew it Zeus had shot lighting at him.

Thalia was suddenly in front of Percy and shot some of her own to try to counteract it. The giant bolt was slowed down slightly and Percy reached back and grabbed the daughter of Zeus by her waist before getting her out of the blast range. He was shielding her and his back was to the direction the bolt was shot. Electricity hit him and screamed before shaking violently. Thalia panicked and as the two hit the ground she quickly assessed the werewolf but kept him on his stomach.

"What the heck was that!" She roared at her father as she rolled Percy on his side. His shirt was half burnt off and his back was a bright red. He clenched his jaw and continued shaking from the blast of lightning. It was a powerful bolt and the blast had wounded Percy extremely bad. His eyes were open and he wouldn't stop.

Apollo jumped out of his throne,"I got it!" He ran over to heal the son of Lupa and Thalia stood back and glared at Artemis.

"Will you ever stop hurting him!" She roared angrily. Her hands were cackling with electricity and her eyes glowed with power.

Artemis frowned,"What?"

Thalia was shaking from anger,"I swear to the gods if you do some stupid crap like this again I'll kill you!" Percy was her best friend, he had died and she was devastated. The fact that she was back here with him was awesome and fun and Artemis was ruining it. She knew it was Zeus who had actually hurt him but Artemis had led all this to happen.

Athena smacked her forehead,"You're all idiots!" She snapped,"Getting so worked up over Percy's silly comment! If you neanderthals don't calm down I'll punish you myself." She shot Artemis, the hunt, and Zeus a pointed look.

Zeus looked offended,"I was defending my daughter-"

"You were babying her! She can fight her own battles even though she's ill tempered like you." Athena snorted and Artemis and Zeus both turned red in anger. Athena didn't wait for them before she continued.

**"Please stop!" A voice pleaded and he looked up to see Diana standing apart from her hunters as she had tears welling in her eyes. Percy could hear pain lacing her tone and saw the desperation in her eyes, he didn't like that look on her face. He loosened his grip slightly giving the hunter some oxygen. But why should he show mercy? Such acts of weakness were for fools.**

**"Perseus! Let her go!" Another voice snarled and he turned to see Lupa standing there with a look of fury, he glared at her before dropping the hunter. Zoe fell to the ground gasping for air, Diana rushed to her friend and the pack started murmuring loudly once they realized the werewolf was Lupa's son.**

Percy was awake and Apollo flashed back to his seat as the son of Lupa crawled over to Thalia and collapsed on her lap,"Gods that hurt." He murmured before grinning,"I owe you for that save." Thalia chuckled before assessing his scars worriedly.

"Yeah well you got me away from that blast so thanks. No more fighting Perce." She told him sternly and he chuckled quietly before nodding.

**"I have done nothing to you Lupa so leave me alone! You and the hunters want to know where my father's cave is? Well you can go jump off a cliff! Heck if you need help I'll push you!" He snarled and Lupa frowned, he acted as though he didn't know her. Her pack already knew the incident of Percy's birth and were surprised at how he was treating his mother.**

**Lupa looked at her son in surprise,"Perseus, do you know who I am?" She asked and Diana looked between the wolves questioningly as she helped Zoe to her feet.**

**Percy snorted,"I just said your name earlier didn't I? You're the goddess that is a dangerous nuisance to my father. You two have rival packs and I'm your enemy, you're my enemy. You're no one to me since this is my first time actually meeting you but nonetheless you're an enemy." He replied snidely and Lupa looked taken back, her son didn't remember her. Percy was then struck by a brilliant idea, he would gain the hunt's trust and then he would get his pack to destroy them when they least expected it. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner and inwardly grinned deviously, he would make the hunt pay for their wrong doings to him for he had done nothing.**

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the boy and the hunt started yelling at him. Percy looked upset and clenched his jaw before letting out a big sigh. Artemis hoped that the future her didn't fall for his acting.

"You know this won't work right? None of us would trust you." She said angrily.

Percy smiled wryly,"Okay."

**Diana spoke up,"Lupa who is he to you?" She questioned suspiciously and Percy remained passive as he listened to the goddess speak. She seemed hesitant and looked down at her claw that was digging the dirt nervously.**

**She then met the moon goddess's silver eyes,"He is my son." She whispered and there was a gasp throughout the hunt.**

**Zoe stood there rubbing her neck,"That actually explains a lot." She grumbled and Percy glared at her before fixing his livid gaze on the wolf goddess.**

Percy chuckled to himself, he was a lot like his mom in many ways.

**"You lie! My father is Lycaon and he would never even associate himself with a weakling like you!" He snarled and Lupa's hackles raised in anger, Percy's eyes lit up to the prospect of a challenge against his alleged mother and morphed into his wolf form.**

**Diana looked at Lupa in disgust,"You broke your vow with Lycaon? You should be ashamed!" She spat and Percy snapped his jaws at her leaving them both in a state of surprise, he felt...familiar with the wolf goddess and didn't think anyone besides himself should talk to her in such a manner.**

Percy grinned, he had come to love his mother. Even through all their rough patches he adored her, at first he had resented her but now that he knew the whole story everything was much clearer.

Artemis looked down at her hands sheepishly, she shouldn't have presumed such a thing about her friend. She didn't even ask the entire story.

**Lupa glared at the moon goddess,"Do not belittle me, we may be friends but you have no right to judge. He and his pack ambushed me while I was alone and...things got worse from there. I swear to the Styx I didn't willingly break my vow and I swear Perseus is my son." She swore and thunder rumbled, Percy's eyes widened and his ears perked as he heard nearly silent steps approach him from behind. He turned to see Diana walking by him slowly before looking at him in awe, he stiffened as she leaned in closer and a low rumble of warning came from his throat and she glared at him in defiance. He swiveled his big furry head at her and looked at her in amusement and confusion, she seemed fearless and he liked that about her, usually most would take a hint when he growled but she was to stubborn.**

Thalia chuckled, Percy and Artemis were very similar. Artemis looked at the werewolf in surprise, he liked that about her? He only appeared to hate her and felt proud that he found her bravery admirable.

Hermes smirked,"Ohh get it Artemis!"

She glared at him,"What was that Hermes?" Her knife was poised to throw and Hermes shut his mouth quickly.

**He snapped back to Lupa's attention and he got in a defensive stance as his hackles raised as well,"There is no way-no you can't be her! My mother is dead! Father told me himself!" He let out a roar of rage as he tried to process all of this, his father took advantage of his mother and he lied to him?**

"And I thought Zeus was a bad father." Hera muttered and Apollo snickered quietly.

Zeus looked baffled,"What!"

Percy spoke up,"Dude, every chick you've been with is basically dead or trapped somewhere. You trapped Thalia into a pine tree instead of letting her die in peace, your kids are killed by Hera, and you barely care. You only have godly kids on the council so that decisions are in your favor." He pointed out,"That and you have a terrible temper. Worse than mine."

Hermes chimed in,"You're power crazy."

"Unwise." Athena said.

"You're never satisfied." Thalia muttered.

"A jerky brother." Poseidon stated.

"Suck at war strategies." Said Ares in annoyance.

"Hera so owns you!" Apollo laughed.

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared and the throne room howled in laughter.

"And you yell to much! Gods I want to rip out my ears when I listen to you." Dionysus complained before sticking his nose back into his wine magazine. Zeus fumed silently while everyone else laughed again. Hera looked smug as did Poseidon. Percy looked at Thalia with a large smile before looking at Artemis who had a small smile on her face. Her eyes met his and he quickly looked away. He couldn't wait until she found out.

**Diana watched the scene in interest and marveled at how beautiful of a wolf Percy was, his black fur looked groomed even though he's probably never brushed it in his life. The white splotch on his chest gleamed in the sunlight and his russet colored paws angrily clawed the earth. **

Percy smirked,"Why Arty I never knew you found me so beautiful!"

Artemis snorted,"Please! You had nice fur don't flatter yourself." Poseidon watched the interaction between the two with interest, his niece would have a handful with the werewolf. The two were caught in a dominance struggle.

**He couldn't believe what he was hearing, his father couldn't of done such a thing could he? But Lupa had sworn on the Styx and the she wasn't punished, she was telling the truth, she was his mother.**

**Percy felt indifferent towards the wolf goddess and bared his teeth at her,"You may be my mother but as of now I cut all my ties to you. Where have...why didn't you care for me?" He growled and Lupa looked at him with an emotionless mask, the same look his father would give him.**

**"Your father threatened to tell the other gods of my weakness and-"**

**"So you let your pride take over and it was more important than me? You are weak if you truly give into fear of judgment. I'm fine with dad anyway, it was twenty to one, how could you have possibly have fought them all off? Prideful goddess, no one expects you to take out twenty strong werewolves yet you feel ashamed that you couldn't." He snapped and swiveled his head back to the hunt. Lupa looked down in shame, he was right, how could anyone expect her to take on a whole pack of werewolves?**

Artemis was surprised by his response and couldn't help but note that he was right.

Percy cringed,"I really should have been nicer..." He muttered.

Athena looked at him and shrugged,"No, you were blunt and spoke the truth. There's no shame in that."

Percy smiled at her,"Yeah..." He still felt a little bad for his actions.

**"I'll cooperate as long as you give me some freedom. I need to get to know you, to get to trust you first before I say anything." He said calmly and morphed into his human form.**

**Diana narrowed her eyes in suspicion,"Why the sudden urge to help us? You were going to kill us, or try to, earlier." She had just noticed the jagged scar that ran down his eye to his cheek, it had turned white but it was deep and didn't look to be going away anytime soon.**

"Making him even hotter." Aphrodite swooned and Percy laughed.

"Thanks." Aphrodite winked and blew him a kiss. With another laugh he grabbed it out of midair and slapped it on his cheek.

"I'm flattered milady!" He flirted with a grin.

Apollo applauded,"This kid is a babe magnet. Usually Aph has guys around her finger."

The love goddess huffed,"I do! Percy is infatuated with me!" Fighting back a loud laugh the son of Lupa nodded earnestly.

Thalia rolled her eyes,"Really Perce?"

He feigned arrogance,"Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful!"

"Or me!" Aphrodite pipped up.

Artemis snorted,"Shut up. No one was talking to you man eater." Everyone broke into laughter even Hestia who was usually up for peace. Aphrodite sulked and Ares didn't give a care as he picked his nails with his knife and thought excitedly of war.

**Percy smirked,"Maybe I had a change of heart, I don't like men who take advantage of women even if I detest my mother. I'll help only if you allow me to hunt or go on walks, I swear to the Styx I'll always return from them." He swore solemnly and thunder boomed in the distance.**

**Zoe glared at him,"Keep dreaming boy!" She sneered.**

**He glared back,"Bring it princess! And that's Mr. Boy to you." He growled and the two got in a screaming match. **

Phoebe laughed,"Mr. Boy, this guy is pretty funny."

Zoe scowled at her,"He tried to kill me!"

Percy nodded sheepishly,"Guilty. But I'm hilarious."

**They were face to face and Percy's fangs seemed to grow even sharper as he and Zoe fought verbally. Diana stepped in between them and shoved them apart, Percy stumbled backwards before glaring daggers at Zoe who returned the glare.**

"The sexual tension is overwhelming!" Dionysus said in annoyance.

Percy and Zoe both turned a bright red and in unison said,"I don't like-" They both froze and glared at each other. Artemis examined the two closely, was it Zoe who fell in love with him and he her? But that didn't make sense, it appeared he was with Thalia.

Phoebe smirked,"Well at least we know Zoe's not a lesbian!" Zoe turned her furious glare on her and the hunt fought back laughs.

Percy snickered,"We still don't know!"

Zoe gripped her bow tightly,"I like men!" She froze and the hunt burst out laughing while Artemis watched her with raised eyebrows.

Apollo wiggled his eyebrows,"Well since you like men-" Artemis punched his shoulder and he yelped.

Zoe turned a bright red,"I meant to say that I am straight."

"Surrrrrrreeeeeeeee." Phoebe snickered and Zoe smacked her shoulder.

"Surprisingly she is." Aphrodite chimed in and Zoe glared at her.

"Surprisingly?" She snapped.

Zeus huffed in annoyance,"Please can we just continue the story?"

**Diana looked at the werewolf skeptically, she had wanted information on Lycaon's pack and here it would be delivered to her on a silver platter. But why would Percy suddenly change his ways? She didn't want a male hanging around the hunt flirting with her hunters, but with a wolf of the enemy pack she could keep tabs on them and know their next move easily. Not to mention it would be safer for her hunters if they could prepare themselves for the battle before hand. Werewolves weren't easy to kill, their sharp senses and fast reflexes were astounding as were the strength and speed they possessed.**

"Heck yeah! We're awesome!" Percy cheered and Artemis refrained herself from attempting to kill him. Werewolves were monsters.

**Diana glanced at Percy who had his eyes closed, Percy was stretching out his senses and smelled the air. A fire was about a mile away which was probably where the hunt was currently staying, he listened carefully and could hear drops of water which meant a stream was nearby.**

**Diana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before she spoke up,"Percy, I'll allow you to stay only if you give us any information you have deal?" She asked and he didn't open his eyes nor did he acknowledged she had spoken to him.**

**With closed eyes his lips curved into a small smile,"Deal." Lupa frowned at the two, she could feel that her son was up to something but she didn't know what. Percy opened his eyes and flashed a glare at Lupa before the hunt escorted him to their camp.**

**-Line Break-**

**"Nice." Percy mused as he noticed the wolves perk up once they saw him.**

**"Hey guys!" He said excitedly and the wolves yelped excitedly and rushed to the wolf prince, he laughed as they jumped on him and nipped him playfully. He pet them and chuckled as they tackled him.**

"Wolves are the best." Percy said and Zeus started muttering a out how weak wolves were. Percy fixed his glare on him and Zeus returned the glare. Percy just wished the god would drop dead, the tyrant was obnoxious.

**"My lord! He'll be part of our pack!" One of them yipped happily and Percy laughed, one of the advantages of being held captive by the hunt, wolves. There was a sharp whistle but the wolves continued to excitedly greet their new pack member, Percy playfully pushed them off and stood. The hunt was glaring at him and he bared his teeth at them before remembering he had to earn their trust.**

**"Ladies and gents lets take a seat." Percy ordered and the wolves sat immediately and Diana wasn't sure if she should feel grateful or irritated. Grateful that he calmed the wolves or irritated that the wolves no longer listened to her.**

**Zoe turned to Percy,"Guess we know where you're sleeping huh mutt?" She sneered but Percy only winked at her making her look furious.**

"Isn't he a flirtatious guy!" Aphrodite giggled and as if on cue Percy looked up and flashed her an award winning smile. Her eyebrows widened and them he gave her a sly wink. Her cheeks turned red and Apollo laughed at the sight.

"I swear you could be my kid!" Apollo said excitedly.

Artemis snorted,"You're disgusting."

Thalia frowned at him,"Yeah! Pig!" Percy looked at her seriously.

"Thalia...I didn't hear you complaining when I kissed-" She smacked a hand over his mouth and the entire throne room was silent as they watched the two. Percy was smirking behind the daughter of Zeus's hand and Thalia's cheeks were a bright red and she was glaring at him.

Zeus stood up angrily,"You kissed my daughter!"

"It's obvious they're dating! Perce will be my bro in law!" Hermes cheered and the raven haired teens were sitting there in embarrassment.

"He's not wrong." Percy whispered to the daughter of Zeus before eyeing Artemis who was glaring at him in disgust.

"I do not want this mutt as a brother in law!" She hissed.

Percy smirked,"I really don't want you as a sister in law either. Trust me." Shooting her a wink he quickly turned to Thalia and the two began snickering. Artemis was infuriated that the male continuously cracked jokes and flirted with girls. It was obnoxious but she held him back, maybe future her would be smart and kill him.

**Diana bristled,"Don't flirt with my hunters!" She snarled but Percy remained calm as he stroked the head of a wolf.**

**He glanced at Zoe and snorted,"Don't flatter yourself princess." **

"What a gentleman." Zoe muttered.

Percy laughed,"Honestly Zoe you're pretty hot. Just not my cup of tea."

She looked offended,"Why not!"

Percy raised an eyebrow,"You care?"

The daughter of Atlas turned red and the hunt glared at her,"NO!" She yelled before looking down at her hands sheepishly. Artemis sighed and smacked her forehead, this wolf was annoying.

**He spat and Diana cocked an eyebrow before shaking it off.**

**"You will be sleeping-"**

**Percy cut her off,"With all due respect lady Diana I can just sleep on the ground. That's what I've done my whole life." He shrugged before he turned back to the wolves, Diana watched in slight awe at how well the boy got along with the wolves, how carefree he seemed.**

**"Stupid boy." Phoebe growled before she and Zoe stalked to their tents.**

**Percy rolled his eyes as the rest of the hunt spat jeers at him before they too left for tents. Percy just sat there and pet the wolves calmly before Diana slowly walked to hers. Night had fallen and Percy perked his ears, he only heard heavy breathing which showed they were all asleep. The wolves were all sleeping by him and he stealthily stood to his feet.**

**A russet colored wolf looked up at Percy,"Milord where are you going?" She asked and he gave her a fanged smile.**

**"I'm going hunting, if Diana wakes up tell her okay?" She nodded before resting her head on her paws.**

**Percy morphed into a wolf and bounded into the woods, he let out a soft howl in excitement as he increased his speed. He sniffed the air as he continued his sprint through the forest, a herd of elk close by were stopping to sleep. He headed in that direction and soon enough came upon a small clearing, there was only about five elk and two of them were males. Percy licked his muzzle in anticipation as he crouched and stalked forward. One of the female's heads popped up and Percy lunged, he landed on top of the female elk and easily snapped her neck with his teeth. The others awoke and Percy grinned wolfishly, one of the male elks charged at him and tried to pierce him with his antlers. Percy crouched so he avoided the antlers and flung the elk face first into a tree, it rammed into it causing its neck to snap. He snarled at the female elk causing her to run away, he laughed and turned his attention on the last male elk who charged at him as well. Percy slipped to the side and raked his claws down the large elk's side, the elk bleated in pain before charging at Percy again. When Percy smelt all the blood of his prey his eyes dilated and he snarled savagely, blood lust. He was in a frenzy as he met the animals charge with his own, with claws outstretched Percy hooked onto the antlers making the hoofed animal fall face first into the ground. Percy clamped his jaw onto the elk's neck and held it there while still sitting atop of the antlers, blood filled his mouth and the deer stopped moving. He devoured it hungrily until all that was left were bones, he licked his muzzle but his hunger wasn't quenched. He looked at the other two elk hungrily but knew he couldn't eat them.**

The gods looked at Percy, some repulsed and others in awe.

He looked around and shrugged,"What?"

Aphrodite giggled,"Nothing...you're just a really good predator..." She trailed off suggestively and Percy turned a bright red.

"Haha," He laughed sheepishly,"Thanks...you are too." Aphrodite looked proud as she watched him with interest. Thalia rolled her eyes along with everyone else in the throne room.

**"Perseus." A voice whispered and Percy turned at the familiar scent and the familiar voice.**

**"Dad." Percy whispered back as a black wolf crept out of the bushes. Percy went to his father eagerly and the older wolf beamed at his son.**

**"I'm glad you're okay, where are those worthless hunters! Come on son we can take them, rip those stupid girls up!" He snarled and Percy's eyes gleamed with excitement at the prospect of destroying the maidens.**

"Aw come on! We're not THAT bad!" Phoebe complained.

Artemis narrowed her eyes,"Touch a single hunter and I'll kill you." She threatened.

Percy's eyes widened,"Gods I'm going to die a lot then." Before Artemis could question him Athena kept reading.

**He then remembered his plan and the words of his wise mentor,"But father we can't, they have a ton of silver and are skilled, but I have a plan. I need to gain their trust first."**

**His father nodded,"You're right, I'll take my leave and tell the pack. Oh and Perseus, happy thirteenth birthday, you do know that once you turn sixteen you'll stop aging."**

**Percy chuckled,"I know, we've been talking about this for weeks dad. But my plan, it's a good one right?"**

**Lycaon smiled at his son in his wolf form,"Of course, you know how to contact us when the time is right."**

**-Line Break-**

**Percy strode into camp, the sun had yet to rise and he held two elk carcasses, each one slung over his shoulders. The wolves saw his return and yelped excitedly, he smiled at them and tossed them the female elk carcass.**

**They all began to eat it,"Thank you milord! Next time you've got to take us with you!" A pup said excitedly but couldn't get any of the elk because he was so small and he couldn't slip through the larger wolves.**

**Percy frowned and let out a sharp whistle,"Let the pups eat first, it's only right. They are...weak. How are they to be strong if they can not eat?" Percy asked and the larger wolves looked up at Percy before stepping away from their food.**

"And he's good with animals! Dream boat!" Aphrodite sang and Percy started laughing heartily. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and the entire throne room looked at him in confusion besides Thalia who laughed along.

He looked at Thalia once he calmed down,"Trust me babe, I'm no dream boat." Aphrodite's eyes widened, she had to get a piece of Percy. Nothing like a hot, strong bad boy who had the nerve to call her babe.

**The pups looked up at Percy with admiration,"Thank you Percy!" They began to eat some meat, he chuckled and took the male elk that was unscathed by his teeth and walked to the fire pit.**

**Diana woke at the crack of dawn, she yawned and dressed for the day, silver. The color that infuriated the werewolf, it made her smirk and she made sure to wear even more of the color as she put on her silver parka. **

Percy grinned to himself, he liked how she thought of him even though it was out of hatred. He was one of the first things on her mind when she woke up and he couldn't help but be elated about that. He sat up so he was sitting next to Thalia and whispered something to her, this didn't go unnoticed by the gods.

**She walked out of the tent and smelt something delicious, it was meat cooking, it smelt like a barbecue and she wondered if her hunters were up and had caught some food. Instead she saw Percy cooking a male elk over the fire, she frowned and walked over to him.**

**"Little pig little pig let me in!" Percy said mockingly as he slowly roasted the elk,"Worst story ever, everyone knows that the wolf would have eaten those stupid pigs. He would have killed them and yum, bacon." **

"Oh my gods!" Thalia laughed and was leaning on Percy for support.

Hermes looked at him in amusement,"You play with your food!" Artemis was laughing heartily as was the rest of the gods. Percy huffed and rolled his eyes before resting his head on his hand. People were stupid.

"Sorry! But that three little pigs story dumb. That would never happen!" He defended and the gods laughed harder.

**Percy said dreamily as he pulled the well cooked meat away from the fire, he noticed the moon goddess walking towards him and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. All she wore was that color silver.**

**"Good morning lady Diana." He tried to be cheerful, he really did but seeing as he had to be stuck with the group of man haters so he could exploit their weaknesses. It was hard since he wanted to destroy every last one of them and fight the moon goddess himself, he knew he would lose, the only way he had gotten her the last two times were purely because he had the element of surprise. He still wanted to try, she would be a formidable foe and he would enjoy facing such a challenge.**

"So you admit that I'm more powerful?" Artemis said smugly and Percy rolled his eyes.

"You're a goddess so duh...but I still last a bit longer than your other enemies." He pointed out and Artemis snorted, his pride was disgusting. Ironically he thought the same about her, except he didn't think it with distain, only mirth because she reminded him of Artemis in the present.

** Diana raised her eyebrows, his tone had come out flat and grumpy though he forced a smile on his face as his eyes looked at her in disgust.**

**"What are you doing?" She asked as she saw him carrying the roasted meat.**

**He forced a grin,"Well my mentor had always told me to hunt for others before I hunt for myself. Your wolves have been fed and I caught some elk for everyone, admittedly I ate one of the elks I caught but I saved two for the hunt." He handed the large elk to Diana and she looked at him in surprise, he caught them food? After all they did to him? She felt slightly touched he would do such a thing but then remembered that he was a boy, and boys did nothing better than lie.**

"You should really give us more credit than that." Poseidon spoke up and Artemis sighed but didn't say anything.

**She eyed him warily and Percy could smell the anger on her and sighed,"I swear on the Styx I didn't do anything bad to the meat." He grumbled and thunder rumbled in the distance. Diana narrowed her eyes at him before nodding and walking away, he snorted, maybe he could start an all male club and they could fight the hunters. He smirked at the thought and noticed one of the wolf pups from earlier trotting up to him.**

**"Milord may I sit with you?" She asked, and Percy smiled at her and nodded. She hesitantly walked closer, she sat by him and he started to pet her brown fur.**

**"You can call me Percy, what's your name?" He asked as he scratched behind her ear.**

**She gave him a wolfish grin,"I'm Jackie!"**

Percy let out a shuttered breath and buried his face into his hands. Thalia grimaced and wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. When he looked up he was smiling and he leaned against Thalia.

"Jackie." Percy breathed and Thalia smiled at him.

**Why is the hunt so mean to you?" She asked and Percy smiled at her before pulling the pup in his lap, and he pet her affectionately. He loved wolves especially pups, they were the future and they would be strong and brave.**

**"Well I'm a guy and they hate guys-" He broke off once a stick was flung at him hitting him square in the eye,**

"Whoa! Uncalled for! You guys are jerks! All he was doing was playing with a little puppy!" Apollo snapped angrily and the hunters shrugged. Many of them began whispering and Percy sighed, not many things changed.

** he had been so focused on Jackie that he didn't pay attention around him. He growled in pain and clutched his eye, he saw an 'innocent' looking Zoe standing by laughing hunters.**

"Told you the tension was sexual." Dionysus muttered.

Percy cringed,"Dude if it was she would be all over me not beating me with sticks."

Zoe nodded,"Percy and I don't like each other at all. He's a pig."

Phoebe snickered,"I dunno you two hit it off quite well..." Zoe smacked her arm making her yelp and glare at her.

** He let his anger get the best of him and he set Jackie down on the ground as he stood up and stalked over to Zoe who glared at him.**

**"What did I do to you? Beside whip your sorry butt and put you to shame in front of your sisters?"**

Zoe stood up,"Shut up! You're a werewolf for pete sakes how was I supposed to beat you!" She yelled.

** He asked mockingly and the whole hunt started yelling at him, his fangs glinted dangerously in the morning light and he finally shoved one of the hunters. She slammed into Zoe who fell face first into mud, all conversation ceased until Percy began to laugh. **

Apollo and Hermes began laughing loudly and the hunt began screaming at Percy for hurting their Lieutenant. Artemis was seething but kept quiet to see what would happen next. Percy looked embarrassed and twiddled his thumbs awkwardly.

**Admittedly trying to bond with the hunt wasn't working so well but hey, he really needed a good laugh especially when he put princess in her place.**

**She stood up furiously and wiped the mud from her face,"Worthless mutt! You're a monster!" She shrieked and Percy tilted his head to the side.**

**He wagged a finger at her mockingly,"Ah ah ah, why all the name calling princess? And I'm not a monster I'm a werewolf, say it with me now, were-wolf." He said slowly to the fuming Zoe Nightshade.**

"Say it Zoe! Were-wolf!" Ares taunted and Artemis was quick to chuck her dagger at the god. It grazed his neck making gold blood drip down his skin.

He gulped and Artemis glared murderously at him,"Silence you filth or I'll make you fade myself." He shut his mouth and Percy looked up at her in awe.

"Hot."

"Percy shut up." Thalia growled and Percy laughed.

**She stomped up to him and got in his face,"Oh no, you're a monster! All you do is kill demigods and hunters! Helpless demigods who wish to only go to camp!" She snarled and Percy glared down at he threateningly.**

**He growled at her,"Guess that makes two of us huh princess? Who have you killed? Millions of men? Not all were in the wrong yet you killed them because they flirted with you, annoyed you, they were not worthy enough to speak or look at the almighty Zoe Nightshade! **

"Dang! Shots fired!" Hermes yelled and Percy averted his gaze from the hunters. He didn't want to hear what he said next.

**Remember a couple months ago when our pack and the hunters duked it out? Granted I wasn't there but I heard what happened, you got so cocky and prideful that you rushed into battle. One of your sisters shoved you out of the way and sacrificed herself so you could live." He hissed and Zoe's eyes widened as grief seemed to over come her and her breath hitched.**

Zoe's eyes widened,"No...that couldn't have happened..."

**Percy struck a nerve and he knew it,"Her death was your fault, I'm the monster? You got your sister killed because of your stupidity, I may be a monster but you're a murderer. A murderer of men and unintentionally your sister, and you were a big enough fool to fall for Hercules! Ha! Now that was a laugh, betrayed family and fell for a playboy? **

Zoe let out a scream of rage and Percy stood still as she shot three arrows at him, both struck his chest and he gritted his teeth in pain. They were all so close to his heart but he didn't move despite the blood that stained his shirt. The searing pain was enough to make him crumple and Thalia's eyes widened. He knew he deserved it and no matter how much he wanted to inflict pain upon Zoe he knew he had this coming. The hunt didn't stop their sister as she lunged at the werewolf. She couldn't believe he had said that, it was like someone had ripped off a bandage except slowly and painfully. Tears welled up in her eyes from her anger and slight grief of the thought of him.

Thalia stood up quickly and shot electricity at her,"Leave him alone!" It struck the daughter of Atlas and she flew backwards unconscious.

Artemis was quick to stand up to her sister,"How dare you-"

"Put a sock in it virgin!" Thalia sneered and Artemis's eyes widened.

She shook off the insult quickly,"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you and that mongrel!" She roared.

Thalia looked at her icily,"Because I'm unfortunately your sister and the story won't continue if you kill him. Just shut up and sit down. Apollo come heal him." She instructed and Apollo was quick to do so. Athena hurriedly began to read as the hunt tended their second in command.

**Not to mention this stellar kill streak you're on! Careful Phoebe! She might get you killed next!" Percy hissed and tears appeared in Zoe's eyes, **

Artemis gritted her teeth and glared at the werewolf who was being taken care of.

**Phoebe glared at him in disgust, Percy felt no guilt for calling the hunter out. She had angered him far too much and he wasn't a push over that lets someone walk all over him. He could smell guilt, sadness, and anger in Zoe.**

**Phoebe stomped up to him,"What's your problem! She's not a murderer!" She snarled and Percy laughed coldly.**

**"She wants to throw verbal punches I won't hesitate to fight back." He growled and Zoe turned on her heel before sprinting away.**

**Diana was instantly beside Percy, she had heard the whole fight and was furious, she tackled him and threw punch after punch at his face. Her blows matched Caesar's perfectly, if not they surpassed his. Percy was seeing stars and time slowed as she brought her fist down again, he caught it before he flipped them over so he was on top of her. He threw a punch and she moved her head making it so he hit the ground, his knuckles began to bleed and he threw another one that hit her square in the mouth. She winced before her hands were instantly around his neck, she began to choke him and he ripped her arms off of him as he struggled for breathe. She flipped them so she straddled his waist, she whipped out her silver knife and rammed it into his shoulder, he cried out in pain. She ripped it out and held it to his throat, his mouth was filled with blood and a black eye formed, his shoulder felt as though it was on fire and he panted in pain and exhaustion. He had gotten his challenge, she was better than he thought she would be, despite the pain he grinned, it was an excellent challenge indeed.**

Artemis felt unbelievably satisfied with the fact that she beat him up. The hunt looked at their leader proudly and some even cheered.

**"Good fight, you got me." He chuckled but gritted his teeth as she dug the knife into his neck making blood fall.**

**Her silver eyes flashed murderously,"You will apologize to her."**

Athena shut the book,"End of chapter."

Artemis raised her hand,"Give me the book I'll read next." She really wanted to see where this was going.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I have a NEW story out, if you like Maximum Ride then check it out, if not then oh well! I decided to leave the whole PJO thing to my sister I like Max and them anyway. I'd appreciate if you guys gave me feedback about it and stuff. **

**Uh...a lot of tension this chapter. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
